CM Punk
Phillip Jack "Phil" Brooks (born October 26, 1978), better known by the ring name CM Punk, is an American mixed martial artist, comic book writer, and retired professional wrestler who is signed with the Ultimate Fighting Championship (UFC). He is perhaps best known for his time in WWE, where he was a two-time WWE Champion, including a 434-day reign from November 20, 2011 toJanuary 27, 2013 that is recognized by WWE as the sixth longest of all-time, as well as the longest of the "modern era". Brooks began his professional wrestling career on the American independent circuit, primarily with Ring of Honor (ROH) until 2005, when he signed with World Wrestling Entertainment (WWE). Throughout his career, he won several championships, including the WWE Championship twice, WWE's World Heavyweight Championship three times, and the ECW and ROH World Championshipsonce each. In WWE, Punk was also a one-time World Tag Team Champion (with Kofi Kingston), and one-time Intercontinental Champion, making him WWE's 19th Triple Crown Champion. Throughout his career, Punk consistently portrayed the character of an outspoken, sharp-tongued, anti-establishment, straight edgeiconoclast. Most of the straight edge principles he portrayed, such as not drinking alcohol or not taking recreational drugs, are hisreal life views.6 Depending on his alignment as a hero or villain, he emphasized different aspects of the straight edge culture to garner the desired audience reaction.6 After retiring from professional wrestling in 2014, Punk pursued a career in mixed martial arts and was signed by the UFC in December of that year. His first professional fight took place on September 10, 2016, at UFC 203 against Mickey Gall, where he lost via submission in the first round. Punk appeared in Crow Land's first rp WWE Smackdown vs Raw 2009 appearances Smackdown vs raw 2009 role in games WWE SmackDown vs. Raw 2009 Punk has his own road to Wrestlemania. It starts with Punk beating Jeff hardy in a singles match, then a extreme rules match the next week. The next week Punk and Hardy teamed together to beat Elija Burke and John Morrison in a tag match. The next week Punk was in Tommy Dreamer's corner during his match with Elija Burke with Morrison in his corner witch ended with the 2 teams fighting. At the Royal rumble Punk beated Dreamer to win the ECW championship. Punk was stripped of the title due to injuring Dreamer in there match and extreme rule matches were banned. Punk then attacked Burke and the two fought for a few minutes. Punk then entered a tournament to see who's gonna be the new ECW champion. Pun defeated Morrison in the first round. The next week Punk got himself dq'd in the semi final match against Burke after Dreamer told him to keep ECW extreme. The next week Punk attacked Burke backstage during in interview. At No Way Out Punk defeated Big Daddy V. On the next ECW Punk challenged Burke to a last an standing match for the ECW championship which Burke accepted. When Punk was about to win Tazz interfered and costed him the match. Next week Punk defeated John Morrison and Big Daddy V in a triple threat match to become the number 1 contender. Next week Punk defeated Burke to win the ECW title. Next week Punk with dreamer in his corner defeated Morrison. At Wrestlemania Punk and Dreamer defeated Tazz and Burke in a tag team extreme rules match. After the match Dreamer wanted a one on one match with Punk in an extreme rules match for the tittle which Punk accepted, Punk defeated Dreamer and after the match the two shook hands to end Punks story. Gallery SvR2009-Render-CMPunk-5301-512.png|2009 SvR2010_Render_CMPunk-1711-1000.png|2010 SvR2011_Render_CMPunk-417-1000.png|2011.1 SvR2011_Render_CMPunkDLC-1328-1000.png|2011.2 wwe-12-4ece94df60c36.jpg|2012 Category:Wrestling Category:Smackdown vs raw 2009 Category:Smackdown vs raw 2010 Category:Smackdown vs raw 2011